


Quiet Morning

by Lastavica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Stark Tower, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trust, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has something he needs to ask Steve. (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Morning

The coffee was hot and the paper was rough between his fingers. Two familiar things that hadn't changed along with the rest of the world.

Steve sat as his kitchen table reading the New York Times. He sipped his coffee and struggled to make sense of the world he'd woken up in.

"Cap?"

Steve looked up as Tony Stark walked into the room. Jarvis didn't alert him to Tony's entrance. Stark must have preempted him. Putting his paper aside, Rogers' first thought was It's too early for this. But, Stark's usual bounce was missing. He seemed almost serious.

"Morning, Tony." Steve said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Mornin'." Tony replied. He fidgeted awkwardly for a brief moment, then quickly sat down across from Steve.

"So... how are you likin' the place?" He asked, his hands gesturing very generally.

Steve was genuinely caught off guard, having expected the usual barrage of snark. He hadn't expected a real question or anything else remotely sincere. He knew Tony to be sincere, but he never went into interactions with him expecting it.

"Uh, it's very nice. Thank you."

Tony nodded absently. "Good, good."

Steve waited. Tony didn't say more. He seemed to have drifted into a distant thought.

"Tony?" Steve ventured still wondering what Tony was doing in his kitchen at 8AM.

Tony's head snapped back to attention.

"Yes."

"Do you want a cup of coffee?"

Tony's eyes shifted, he drummed his fingers once on the table. "Please."

Steve couldn't suppress the amusement on his face as he rose from the table. Tony was acting weird, but in a nice way.

As Steve poured a cup of coffee, Stark's again began focus on something far off. He came back into focus when the mug was placed on the table in front of him. By now Steve's usual edge from Tony's presence was gone. At present, it seemed, he was dealing with sincerity, and sincerity put him at ease.

"So," He began, once he was seated again.

Tony looked up. His expression gave away his discomfort. "Thanks for the coffee." he said and put the mug to his lips.

Steve's kind blue eyes studied Tony's face. Tony was avoiding eye contact.

"What's going on?" he finally asked, in way that admitted for both of them that this scenario was a bit odd, but still ok.

"I- uh," Tony said uncomfortably. He took a long look out the window and then turned back to Steve, offering him full eye contact this time.

"Will you tell me about my dad?"


End file.
